RWBY: Silver Dragon
by pipn123
Summary: Tens of thousands of years ago, Salem killed all the dragons. But, now after so many years, a new dragon is born. How will a dragon affect RWBY? (no self insert) cover image by Sandara on DeviantArt. (Might change rating in the future). (Sorry, Canceled, I lost interest in this story and the RWBY universe, might do something similar in the future about other universe)
1. Chapter 1: A dragon is born

On the Continent of the Dragon, a massive system of caverns is located on the tip of the Dragon's tail. The caves are position deep underground beneath an enormous lush forest. The caves' walls are unnaturally smooth, with ancient symbols and runes carved across the walls. The in only source of light in the subterranean chambers is the faint glimmering light radiated by the gems of different size embed in the roof and walls. The gems came in 4 different colours: red, blue, yellow and green.

In one of the caverns, the light was brighter than the others. In this chamber was a gigantic mountain of gems of all 4 colours surround by shining symbols and runes on floor, that forms an array. The mountain of gems is projecting luminous light bring the whole cave into the light. On top of the mountain of gems was an egg. The egg large and wide, as large as a chicken (around 1 feet/12inches/30cm). The egg look like a masterpiece of art as there is lines all over its silver shell forming runes like the runes on the floor. However, the runes on the shell looks much more complex, vibrating a majestic and ancient vibe.

The egg is currently glowing, radiating a soft silver light. Slowly gems closest to the egg begin to shriek until it depletes. The shrieking gems emits mists in the colour of said gem. The mists immediately begin to flow to the egg as like it is a magnet. As the mists touches the egg, it disappears completely leaving no trace. The process is extremely slow. However, as more and more mist make contact with the egg, the soft silver light being emit become more lucent and bright.

* * *

Thousands of years have passed. Now there is only a few gems left and are shirking fast. The light being emit by the egg is now blindingly bright. The runes on the shell lit up in bright white light. As the last few gems deplete and their mists absorb by the egg. The gleaming runes and symbols surrounding deplete gems and egg flashes and then completely loses their light. Suddenly, the egg that have stay still for thousands of years begin to move. It wobbles and shakes as cracks begin to form on its majestic shell. More and more cracks begin to form, then something burst out from the egg shattering the egg completely.

If any Human or Faunus was here then they would be in complete shook. The 'something' that burst out from the egg was a dragon, a specie that have been extinct for tens of thousands of years and have become legends and myths among people.

The new born dragon was already around the size of a chicken. It has majestic deep silver scales that shines under the lights from the gems from the walls. It stands on four paws with pointy claws on all limbs. Two silver horns come out from the top of its head. Two small wings cover in light silver scale grow out from its back. The new born slowly open its glittering golden eyes to look at the world for the first time. The small dragon suddenly opens its mouth revealing razer-sharp teeth and tries to roar. The key word is try as the young dragon could only create cute cat like meow noise from its mouth.

After multiply tries but failing to create a powerful roar, a loud grumble from its belly and the feeling of starvation stop the young dragon from trying again. The young dragon desperately scans around the subterranean chamber, looking for food. Its sight stops on the gems embed in the walls, there is a strange feeling in the back of its mind telling the young dragon the gems are comestible.

The young dragon quickly moves to one of the smaller gems on the wall. Using its sharp claws, the young dragon cautiously digs out the gem. The gem was red colour at the size of a pinkie. Looking at the red gem, the young dragon had an urge to swallow it whole. It did just that, the young dragon open its mouth and drop the whole gem into its mouth. A burning sensation abruptly appear in the young dragon's abdomen. It was incredibly warm and hot like chill. There was no pain, instead the young dragon could feel a large amount of energy flow out from its abdomen. The feeling of starvation instantly gone, being replace by complete fullness in its stomach. The energies begin to enhance and improve its body. A weariness suddenly sweeps past the young dragon's mind and body as the energies continue their work on its body. Slowly closing its eyes, the young dragon drift into slumber.

* * *

The wizard watches a young maiden tend to his garden in amazement. The young's astonishing kindness and good will brings a grin to the wizard's face. Then, the wizard felt something unusual though his magic. It was familiar but, the wizard couldn't remember what it is. Fearing the worst his body begin to tense, smile disappearing from his face. Abruptly, the wizard relaxes after figuring out what it was. The wizard's smile reappears on his face. Quickly, returns his gaze back to the cheerful maiden tending to his garden.

When Salem killed the last dragons, the wizard lost both an ally and a friend. He was forced to fight Salem alone for tens of thousands of years. Now he was no longer alone in this war. For now, he won't look for his new ally, knowing the new born dragon need time to quietly grow. Time, it won't have if the new born is with him.

His smile saddens as he thought of his dragon friends he failed to save. He makes a promise to himself and his dead friends. He will guide and protect the new born dragon when its ready to appear in front of Salem and the world.

* * *

The young dragon's life has been rinse and repeat since its birth. The young dragon's timetable exclusively sleep until hunger strikes her, dig for gems, swallow the gems, tiredness would sweep over its body and mind it would sleep while its body absorb the gems' energy. This cycle began ever since the young dragon hatched from the egg. Every time the cycle was repeated, the young dragon could feel its body became stronger. The young dragon is now just slightly smaller than a Beowulf. It can feel its muscle growing and becoming denser. It can feel its scale becoming more durable and heavy. The most surprising and weird changes has to be feeling the energies in the gems and air. The young dragon can now easily sense those energies. It even once accidently commanded the energies in the air once, creating small braze of wind in the underground cavern. This sense and control of the energies has been growing along with the young dragon's physical powers.

The young dragon's life recently begins to change. As its strength grow, weariness no longer hit the young dragon immediate after every meal. The young dragon begins to explore the underground cavern more. The cavern was massive, it took the young dragon multiple cycles (tiredness would still come after a while awake after meal) to check out the entire place. The cavern around the size of 10,000 square metres (2.5 acres) in the shape of a perfect square other than a small corridor leading out. The small corridor lead to a series of large underground carven like the one the young dragon was hatched in. The young dragon has already explored some of the caves, but the caverns seem endless.

It moves joyfully though a corridor with a grin on its lizard like head, looked around with excited golden eyes. Curiosity filled its mind at the prospect of exploring a new cavern. It wondered what it will find in this cavern. Its' thought stopped at the thought and sigh, knowing most likely there will be nothing new in this cavern like every other one. Though exploring new places is still cool. There will mostly be more runes on the walls and more gems… "And maybe even red ones" the young dragon squealed in delight.

Don't get it wrong, all the gems taste good. But nothing is yummy as those red burning delights. The yellow ones are a close second with their explosive deliciousness. However, the yellow gems' taste is short lived, as it just like an explosion is strong and bright but brief. The flame of the red hotness leaves a long satisfying chilly-burning aftertaste that could be fault for hours.

Due to the obvious favoritism, red gems have already depleted in the caverns the young dragon already explored. The yellow gems stockpile is also low. It can't wait to get more red and yellow gems.

The young dragon lost in its thought of delicious gems didn't see rock branch right in front of it. Walking right into the rock branch, hit itself in the head felling to the side onto a rock slide going down. It let out a yelp as it rapidly slides down toward the unknown. It quickly digs its claws into the floor, hoping to slow down the momentum.

The speed begins to slowly slowdown ultimately the young dragon would stop. But, it didn't bring any relief to it. It opens its mouth in panic, seeing where the slide end, it ends at a cliff only a small distance away. Hastily, it digs into the floor deeper and harder to increase the deacceleration speed. It stretches its wings to flap it to the opposite direction. Quickly the sliding speed slowdown, it stops on the edge of the cliff leading to a dark abyss.

The young dragon sighed in relief. Feeling of respite flooded its mind.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The young dragon frozen in place. Slowly looking down, it can see cracks forming around its claws. The cracks spread like wildfire across the small cliff. "need to move" it quickly realized.

Before it could move, the cliff crumbled.

The young dragon let out the cry of panic before falling into the abyss.

Boom!

The young dragon fell on hard on its butt, creating a small crater around it. The young dragon let out a painful groan as it felt massive pain bottom. Though nothing seemed broken due to its strong scale and dense muscles.

The young dragon very humanly rubbed its bottom with its paw to reduce the pain. Slowly, the pain died.

Finally deciding to look around, the young dragon took a deep breath to swallow the nervous feeling on the back of its mind and stood up from the crate it created.

The surrounding is covered in complete darkness. There are no gems on any wall. Though it is not problem for the young dragon considering it have perfect night vision, able to see easily in the dark.

The pit the young dragon landed in is large. It is must be at least 1km wide and long.

It immediately decided to find a way out. It quickly dismissed the going out the way it came. The cliff where it fell must be at least few dozen metres above. It still hasn't mastered flying due to spending its whole life in underground cavern where there is nowhere to practice. And there is no way it can climb out.

Finally, it decided to look around to find a new way out. After around 30 minutes of searching in the darkness, it finally found a corridor leading out. Seeing there is no other option, it follows the corridor. It hopes for a way back to the top caverns, but some part of hoped it will lead to somewhere new. Somewhere the young dragon has never been before. Somewhere that have new things to discover. Maybe even something alive other than it. And maybe…. Maybe be even more red chilly hotness. The young squealed in delight, excited at this 'adventure'.

Suddenly, there was a light, a light at end of the tunnel. The young dragon rubbed its eyes with its paw to make sure it is hallucination. Then, it spirited forward in excitement toward the light. Wanting to see and explore.

Swiftly it arrived at the end of the tunnel. It opened its mouth in shock and looked with astonishment. In front of it was a massive temple.

The temple was massive, seemingly bigger than its birth cavern. The ground unlike other caverns are not just rocks and stone, instead there is pavements. There are many massive pillars around the temple decorated with images of dragons with many different colours. There is many gems and runes around on the walls. Many statues of dragons in different colours was placed around the temple. However, it was the shining golden dragon statue in the mild of the temple that attracted the young dragon's attention.

The young dragon stared at the golden statue, unable to move its eye. Like is magic gluing the its eyes to the statue. Before the young dragon noticed, it is already right in front of the statue. Nervousness flooded the young dragon's mind as it stared at the statue. Taking a big breath, the young dragon slowly placed its paw on the head of the statue. As soon as the young dragon's paw touched the statue, the golden statue glowed in blinding light. The young dragon gives a yelp of surprise as light hit it. Everything went white.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

The headmaster of the prestigious beacon Academy, professor Ozpin sighed as he took sip of his coffee. He has just returned from a tiring trip to the docks. He had to strike a deal with the VCPD for them to discharge his students.

Even though his tired, the thought of those trouble makers brought a smile on his face. Team RWBY just in their first year here at beacon, is already fighting evil and trying to help people. His students have good hearts and are filled with potential. They will make fine huntress in the future.

However, the thought of evil brought another tiring groan out of Ozpin's mouth. Salem is making moves and Ozpin have no idea what she is planning. Qrow has found out Salem have some new minions. No doubt the ones that are responsible for Amber, but they still have no idea who they are.

The thinking about Salem overs at the end brought him to the new born dragon. "well not new born anymore" Ozpin chucked at the thought. Hundreds of years have passed since he felt the magical disturbance of the dragon. He wanted to meet the dragon, but he knows he needs to wait at least until it unlocks its dragon legacy.

As Ozpin slowly strolled toward his offices, he suddenly felt something, something magical, he gasps in shock as he quickly run toward the air dock. He felt the young dragon finally accessing its dragon legacy. The young dragon is finally ready, Ozpin grinned as he finally will meet the dragon. Quickly Ozpins smile turned serious. He knows he will need to be quick as their enemy would have felt the magic disturbance too. He cannot fail, not again.

* * *

 **Salem's tower**

Salem dropped her glass of wine in shock. wine spilled everywhere. The shock on Salem's face quickly turning confusion then just as quick turn into anger. She known that feeling even after all those years. The feeling of her long-term rival, the dragons. She must have missed some when she exterminated their prideful and ignorant race.

A dark smile appeared on Salem's face. Doesn't mutter, she will finish what she begin today. Salem looked at the seer next to her. "All Grimm on the East of the Dragon continent converge on this location" Salem ordered as she transferred the location of the magic disturbance to the seer. Though the magical disturbance, Salem know the dragon is weak.

Her Grimm will be enough to kill the beast.

Salem now only need to wait for the good news.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? all feedback and criticism is appropriated.**

 **This is my first Fanfic please be kind.**

 **feel free to pm me to ask questions or want me to fix any grammar/spelling. i tried hard to find all the mistakes but English is not my first language, i might have missed some along the way.**

 **I also would like to ask do you guys mind me implanting magical thing like dimensional pockets?**

 **edit: fixed some spelling**

 **edit 2: fixed some more spelling**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Legacy

**Hello readers, I have fixed some of the spelling and tense errors in chapter 1**

 **guest reviewer Wot: its 'exterminated'**

 ** **a poll is up on my profile to choose the young dragon's name. i can't decide so i give the power to the readers.****

* * *

All around the young dragon was lush green trees. It can hear the songbirds singing and the insects buzzing. It can feel the smooth wind brushing over its face, the soft grass scratching its feet, the warm sunlight caressing its scales. It can see the endless deep blue sky above filled massive milky cotton balls. But, nothing can compare to the majestic golden globe above.

The young dragon squealed in excitement, eye filled with wonder seeing a world other than caves and caverns for the first time. It is thrilled at seeing something alive for the first time.

A brown blur suddenly zoomed past the young dragon. The young dragon jumped at the abrupt movement. looking closely revealed a small harmless creature with brown fur and a small cute round furry tail.

The young dragon squealed in joy, before it sprinted and chased the small cute creature into the endless green forest.

"It is good to see how spirited you are, young one".

The young dragon frozen, eyes open wide with shook as it heard the voice. The young dragon looked around in confusion but saw nothing other than continues green trees. The young dragon growled in annoyance to hid its uneasy.

"I mean you no harm, young one" the voiced appeared once again.

A ball of bright light suddenly emerged from thin air right in front of the young dragon. It steep back, away from the unknown anomaly.

"Follow the light" the voiced said in its soft gentile voice.

The singing of bird and the soft caress of winds smoothened the young dragon nerves. Its curious natural quickly returning. Interest swiftly defeated worry. The curiosity to see the source of the voice was too high. Excitement returned to its golden eyes. The yearn for adventure that can't wait to be fulfilled.

The young dragon cheerfully followed the ball of light as it floated away toward the unknown.

The young dragon followed the ball of light though the forest, its tail swing around in excitement. It was only a few minutes of walking in the wood before the ball of light stopped in front of a large clearing. The young dragon gasp in surprise at what was it saw.

A gigantic dragon rest in the clearing. The dragon must be at least 15 metres (50 foot) high, its long body seems to stretch behind miles as the young dragon cannot see its tail. Its massive body covered with magnificent golden large scales. Its huge broad wings lay low on its back covered in golden scales like its body. Its long sharp claws shine in the sun light. The dragon stared gentile at the young dragon with its amber eyes.

"Come to me, young one" the gentle voice of the dragon appeared again.

The young dragon looked at the golden dragon with astonishment. Unsure what to do, the young dragon slowly stepped toward the golden dragon, each step filled with uncertainty.

The dragon seems to grin as the voice laughed. "I don't bite, young one" the voice said in kind.

Finally making up its mind, the young dragon moved swiftly toward the older dragon with confident. As the young dragon get close to its elder, it once again admired its massive body.

Stopping right in front of it, the young dragon and the golden dragon stared at each other. The golden dragon stared in gentle kindness, while the young dragon stared in curiosity and confusion.

The young dragon opened its mouth to speak, but realizing immediately that It doesn't know how. The young dragon may understand what the older dragon is saying, but still it can't speak. The young dragon opened its mouth awkwardly trying to replicate the older dragon's words, but failing. Only cute unrecognizable noise came out of the young dragon's mouth. The young dragon stomped the ground in frustration, puffing its face in annoyance.

The golden dragon seems to notice the problem too. Quickly rising its claws, a light appeared and headed straight for the young dragon. The moved in lightning speed, hitting the surprised young dragon.

"What?!" the young dragon spoke in wonder, before covering its mouth with its paw in shook. Words, knowledge the young dragon never learned appeared in its mind. It is like the knowledge has been injected into its mind though the light.

The elder dragon chuckled in amusement at the young dragon's confusion.

"Pff" the young dragon puffed its mouth in annoyance.

Finally, elder dragon's laughter died out.

"Though magic, we dragons can past on knowledge to each other" Seeing the young dragon's still confused face, the elder dragon explained.

The elder dragon's explanation filled the young dragon with astonishment. The young dragon's mind spined fast in excitement at the thought of magic.

After a dozen second of excitement, the young dragon finally got over the wonder of magic.

Finally, the young dragon asked the big question. "Where em I and whu are you" the young dragon asked, voice shaky and filled with error.

The elder dragon replaced its causal look with serious one. "I am the last dragon queen and a guardian of light, I am here to guide you young one" the royal dragon said, its gentle voice now also filled with authority and power. "and this is a phantom world created by 'the Dragon Legacy' and what remains of my soul for your mind".

The young dragon looked trouble, the opposite of its joyful self few seconds ago. "What remainnn of your soul?" the young dragon asked, filled with worry for its friend. Yes, friend. The young dragon has rapidly grown to like the golden dragon despite just meeting.

The Royal dragon sighed before answering the young dragon. "I have been dead for a very long time" The royal dragon explained grimly. "And I can't be with you for much longer".

The sudden surprising new shocked the young dragon into dismay. "But, but, who would guide me and stay with me?" The young dragon asked in misery, heartbroken at the idea of being alone again. After many hundred years of alone in the cold dark caverns, the young dragon doesn't want to give up the warmth of companionship and affection. Especially, this soon after finding this warmth. Tears dripped down the suffering young dragon's face, at the thought of returning to that darkness that not even delicious red gems could drive away.

The royal dragon quietly low down its head and gently brushed the young dragon with its head in hope of bring comfort. "'The Dragon Legacy' Is the complete collection of all the important knowledge of the dragon, the knowledge will guide you" the royal dragon revealed, wanting cheer up the young dragon's mood. "You won't be alone for long, I promise" the royal dragon said, with a soft sad smile.

"You promise?" the young dragon asked desperately, golden eyes filled with native hope at the royal dragon's promise.

The royal dragon only nodded with its sad smile.

Suddenly, the ground tumbled as the world itself shook. All around the dragons, tress rattled. The world became completely silent. The animal and insects that once could have been heard, have seemly disappeared in an instance. The sky began to darken like a brewing storm.

The young dragon gasped in shock at the sudden change, can only weakly stare at the royal dragon for answer. The royal dragon exhale before answering the young dragon's obvious question. "your knowledge transfer must be close to the end." The royal dragon answered. "'The Dragon Legacy's power is depleting as it completes its purpose. Without its power, this little phantom world we created for your mind is fading."

The second time today, the young dragon could only look dumbstruck at the royal dragon.

"'The Dragon Legacy' have been transferring its massive storage of knowledge to your brain when we talked." The royal dragon continued, turning completely serious. "Remember, beware of the witch and her pets. She and her pet are creatures of darkness. They will look for you. The will hunt you. Find the wizard, he will help you."

Many questions filled the young dragon's mind. Who is the witch? Why do she want to hunt the young dragon? Who is the wizard? Before the young dragon could ask those crucial questions, A sharp pain strike the young the dragon's head and mind. The young dragon could only hold its head in pain. The young dragon world begins to turn white.

Before the young dragon lose its consciousness, it heard the royal dragon one last time. "you are the last dragon. Live on and carry our legacy."

* * *

The young dragon awoke from its slumber with a monster headache. The young dragon can feel its mind and brain being flooded with foreign knowledge. The young dragon could think of anything, except only hold its head in pain.

It seems like hours for the young dragon, before the pounding headache begin to decrease and die out. The foreign knowledge begins to settle in the young dragon's mind and subconscious.

It was after the pain has finally faded, the young dragon stood up and scanned around. The young dragon was still in the temple before it touched. The young dragon's thought stopped there as it swiftly turned its head to the statue of the Dragon Queen. Where there once stood the shining golden dragon statue, now only lay a pile of crumbled colourless rock. 'The Dragon Legacy' seemingly cannot maintain its form after passing on the archive of knowledge.

A renewed grief of sorrow hit the young dragon at the thought of the dragon queen. However, before the young dragon could mourn her lost friend and think about anything else, it felt something.

A cold chill went down the young dragon's spine as it sense waves and waves of darkness coming….. coming toward it.

The young dragon instantly knows it need to move. It needs to leave now!

Instantly, the young dragon darted toward one of the dark eastern tunnel. The young dragon's subconscious tells it, _this is the way out_. This however, after the young dragon grabbed and swallowed a delicious hot red gem to satisfy its long-ignored belly.

The young dragon rushed rapidly though the dark silent tunnel as the it senses the wave of darkness getting closer.

It was only minutes in the darkness before the young dragon saw light.

The young dragon bolted toward the light, the exit to the 'real' world. The young dragon closed its eyes to adjust as its physical body made contact with sun light for the first time.

The young dragon could hear the familiar singing of birds and the buzzing of insect. It could feel the familiar feeling of wind brushing past its scale. But, those are not what attracted the young dragon's attention.

There they are, monsters in complete grim black covered with fragment of pale white bones. They stared at the young dragon with their blood thirsty crimson red eyes. The young dragon could feel the hate and anger they are emitting. The young dragon instantly knows what they are. They are the Witch's pet, they are the minions of darkness. Their frightening howls filled the air as they charged at the young dragon.

The young dragon dodged clumsily as a wolf like monster leaped toward it. However, the young dragon's clumps dodge left it self open to another wolf monster that took the opportunity to sink its razor-sharp teeth at the young dragon front right leg.

The young dragon felt pinches of pain like being stabbed by needles. The young dragon gives a powerful roar, filled with power and strength. Unlike the quite cute noise-roar the young dragon did when it just hatched. Swiftly, the young dragon smashed its front right leg hard into the ground along with the wolf monster.

A crater formed around the wolf monster as it slides down the young dragon's front right leg. Cracks formed on its only head bone as the monster whinnied in pain before going completely quiet. The wolf monster quickly begins to disintegrate into the air.

The other wolf monster attacked once again. The monster slashed with its claws only for the young dragon to block it with its own claws. The young dragon pushed the monster back before taking a swift plain strike of its own.

The strike hit hard as the monster flow back the way it came before hitting a tree hard. Sound of bones cracking could be heard as the monster dropped hard onto the dented tree. Soon it begins to disintegrate like its buddy.

Before the young dragon could celebrate its small victory, dozens if not hundreds of monsters charged toward it. The young dragon could feel its subconscious telling it to stand and fight like a prideful dragon. But, this time the young dragon chooses to ignore its subconscious. Even at a young age, the young dragon knows when a battle can't be win. Instead of fight and dying stupidly for pride, the young dragon chooses the smart way. Swiftly, the young dragon turned and run the opposite direction of the monsters, East.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? please tell me.**

 **All criticism and feedback is appropriated**

 **I had some spelling error in the young dragon's dialogue in purpose to show in don't just become proficient in a skill when you get a dragon knowledge transfer. If you spot any other spelling/tense/grammar error, please point it out in a review or message me.**

 **I hope you guys like the dialogue and combat i wrote.**

 **This chapter is a few hundred word shorter than chapter 1 but, i think is a good place to stop.**

 **I also can't decide the young dragon's name between 'Silver' and 'Silfur' (which is silver in Icelandic, i google translated silver in a dozen language for a appropriate one), i know so creative (not).**

 **if you have a name (word) that is good, feel free to tell me. I might pick it to be the young dragon's name. Though it must translation of or related to silver, or a item of silver colour.**

 **edit: fixed some spelling error in PS + story.**

 **edit 2: a poll is up on my profile to choose the young dragon's name. i can't decide so i give the power to the readers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping the darkness

**Read Author Note please**

 **Raptorex: it will be revealed this chapter :)**

 **merendinoemiliano: the young dragon won't be a fitfth team member**

 **Thank you all for the great name suggestions, i have a name poll for the young dragon on my profile.**

* * *

The peace and of quite of the forest has been disturbed by the minions of darkness. The natural singing of bird and buzzing of insects replaced with howl of hatred.

The Young Dragon nearly trip over a tree root as it dashed rapidly through the forest at breakneck speed. A speed the young dragon is not used to. The young dragon could feel an abundance of strength and energy all over its body. Earlier the young dragon was overwhelmed with the information of 'The Dragon Legacy' and the arrive of the minions of darkness, it didn't notice its growth. Before 'The Dragon Legacy', the young dragon was a bit smaller than a wolf monster. Now the young dragon easily stands a head taller than the two wolf monsters that attacked it earlier. The sudden increase in strength, energy and size made the young dragon feel clumsy and unbalanced. The young dragon is especially not use to traveling at high speed.

Unknown to the young dragon, something else is also happening to its body. A strong lucent silver light formed around its body as the young dragon moved at rapid speed.

Suddenly, the young dragon felt cold chill went down its spine, its tail sticking up. Following its instinct, the young dragon leaped right as massive black feathers strike the ground where the young dragon once was. An ear-splitting shriek filled the air, mixing with the angry howl from behind.

Even though the young dragon dodged the rain of feathers, it has successfully slowed it down. The young dragon can hear….. can feel the tides of darkness getting closer fast!

The young dragon knows it won't be able to out run the monsters now. The young dragon franticly searched its subconscious for anything that could help it escape. Sweat of panic dripped down the young dragon's neck as it examined 'The Dragon Legacy's vast knowledge.

Then, just as the furious howling got closer, the young dragon found something. The young dragon took a deep breath to calm its nervous, but the hatred howls didn't help. "You can do this, just follow your subconscious" the young dragon thought to assure itself. The young dragon closed its eyes and begin to search its inner-body for energy. Immediately, the young dragon opened its golden eyes in surprise. The young dragon didn't even need to look, it could feel energy everywhere in its body. Some of the energy is red, but they are being converted by the much numerous silver energy. The young dragon carefully tried to move energy toward its lungs. Soft glancing silver light shinnied around its chest, as both silver and red energy gathered around the young dragon's lungs, all is set.

"Here goes nothing" the young dragon thought feebly.

Then, just as the shadows of monsters could be seen in between the thick forest trees, the young dragon breathed its first fire. Fast continuous flame came out the young dragon's mouth. Hot silver flames engulfed the trees between the minions of darkness and the young dragon. They howled across the wall of silver flames, filled with unwilling and rage. It is only than the young dragon stopped to breathe fire, and admired it in wonder. _The flames… my flames are silver_. The beautiful flames were captivating to watch. The flames were stunning pure silver with some delicate looking red lightning dancing closely around the flames.

"shhhhhraaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Suddenly, the shriek of terror once again filled the air. The young dragon cursed silently as it dodged the hailing feathers. The flying terror shrieked again as it pulls up from the strike, flying around no doubt going for another run. The young dragon cursed again as it picks up its pace and continue to run East.

The young dragon dodged multiple run of the flying monster using the trees and its own speed. However, the once dense trees became more scattered and sparse. The young dragon cursed the third time this day at its own bad luck as it could see the end of the forest leading to a grassland. _No trees, no cover_. "I need to deal with that 'bird'" the young thought deeply, in annoyance. The young dragon deep in thought, didn't see what's coming. The next thing the young dragon know was cashing though multiply until stopping at an old thick tree. The young dragon moan in pain, as it quickly stood up. As it stood up, the young dragon heard a furious roar from behind. The young dragon swiftly turned around, only to see a large enraged gorilla monster charging at it. The young dragon only had time to pull its wings up in defence as the gorilla swinged its huge bone-covered fist.

The young dragon felt 'real' pain for the first time. The young dragon cried out in pain as cracking sound could be heard from its wing scales. The young dragon feet dig into the ground at the gorilla's force. The young dragon roared in rage at the pain. _How dare this dark filth hurt me?_ In the blink of an eye, the young dragon raised its front limbs to grab the gorilla's arms. The young dragon felt immense energy and power in its limbs. Silver light formed around the young dragon's limbs as it swinged the gorilla into trees.

The young dragon looked down at its front limbs in shock, seeing the silver light for the first time. However, before the young dragon could think on it, the gorilla have gotten up and once again charged at it.

This time however, the young dragon was ready. The prepared energy-enhanced young dragon dodged the brute with ease, as the monster run into the thick tree behind it. The young dragon quickly moved energy into its tail. Swinging around, the young dragon knocked the brute down into the ground using its tail. Taking advantage of the downed gorilla, the young dragon sank its razor-sharp claws into the monster's back. The gorilla roared in pain, as the young dragon rapidly stabbed the monster. Suddenly, the gorilla grabs the unexpecting young dragon's tail and swinged it off to recover.

The enraged monster roared in hatred. The monster charged at the young dragon rapidly in strength, the ground shaking at the brute's fast heavy footsteps. The young dragon just recover itself, didn't have time to dodge out of the way. With no other option, the young dragon decided to follow is subconscious. The brute swinged its large fist at the young dragon. However, the pain didn't come. The young dragon opened its mouth in shook as a silver force/energy shield formed in front of it, blocking the attack. The young dragon didn't expect pulling the energy in outside and around its body would work.

Recovering from the shock in the blank of the eye, the young dragon channelled the energy into its lungs and breathed. The close gorilla melted as the silver flame touched the monster. It didn't even have time to cry out in pain as evaporated into black dust. The young dragon sighed in relief at the dead enemy. However, before the young dragon to celebrate its little victory, its subconscious screamed for it to move.

The young dragon dived out to the side as black feathers rained. The young dragon could only groan in frustration as it begins running again. However, this time the flying monster didn't fly away, instead it landed onto the grassland in front to the young dragon. The monster shrieked at the young dragon, as if trying to provoke it.

The young dragon roared back at the provocation, however mental sighed tiredly. The young dragon just couldn't get a minute. Knowing there is no way around the flying monster, the young dragon charged at the monster at full speed. However, just as the young dragon charged, loud lightning like sound could be heard from the sky.

"Bratattatatatatatatatata"

The young dragon could only stop and open its mouth in shock, as one of the flying monster's wing was shredded from its. The monster shriek again, however this time filled with pain and panic.

3 meta bird appeared in the sky, loud thunder like sound surround them as they fired yellow continuous yellow light (machine gun fire) at the flying monster. The mighty flying horror was shredded into black dust in seconds.

The young dragon looked at the incoming metal birds in guard and confusion. The only reason the young dragon isn't running or attacking is the presence in the metal bird. The young dragon could feel….. A light? It could feel a bright soft kind light, the complete opposite of the hatred darkness the monsters give out.

The young dragon watched cautiously as one of the metal bird landed in front of it. A human (could be Faunus?) walked out as the side of the metal bird opened. The human was an old male, the young dragon observed curiously with the vast knowledge of 'The Dragon Legacy'. He wears a dark green coat over black green vast and a light green shirt along with a green scuff around his neck. He wears a set of glasses of his brown eye and holds a fancy cane in his right hand. The man walked causally toward the young dragon with a light smile on his face. "He presence felt…. Familiar?" The young dragon thought in confusion, as it was confident it has never met the man before. However, the young dragon could practically feel the light coming off from him. In an instant, the young dragon knows who he is and why his presence was familiar. He was the wizard.

"Wizzzarddd?" the young dragon asked out loud awkwardly, uncomfortable with the human language.

The men smile brightly. "Yes, I am the wizard" the wizard answered in confirmation. "Come with me, young one" He said friendly, stopping for a second. "Salem and her Grimms are coming, here is not safe" He continued in his kind gentle tone.

The young dragon know who Salem is. "The Witch!" the young dragon hissed mentally, a scorn appearing on its face. The wizard knows what the young dragon are think instantly. "You are not ready yet. We will fight her another day, on better grounds." the wizard pleaded to the young dragon as his smile disappeared, not wanting it to do anything foolish.

The young dragon thought though all its options silently before nodding slowly at the wizard. The wizard's soft grin returned. "Come" he said as he nods toward the metal bird. "ammmmmmm…." The young dragon murmured in confusion, could only look curelessly at the wizard. There was no way the young dragon could fit in the metal bird.

The wizard raised its eye brow in question. "You don't know? Don't you have 'The Dragon Legacy?'. The young dragon could only search through its subconscious in confusion. "oh…." The young dragon quickly realized what the wizard meant. The young dragon quickly followed the its subconscious' instruction, and begin moving its energy in a specific pattern.

* * *

Ozpin watched the youngling in fascination as blinding silver light begin to engulf its entire body. Soon, the blinding light covered all of the young dragon's body. The youngling's body begin to shrink. Quickly, the youngling went from the size of an elder Beowulf to the size of a human, than to the size of child.

A young girl appeared from the blinding light. The girl had very pale skin, with beachy silver hair and cute shining golden eyes. She has a heart shaped face with soft feature along with a strong athletic build. Two silver white horns lay on top of her head. She wears a thin silver scale armour from top to bottom with some of the scales red forming a red on her chest. She also wears red leather boots and gloves. However, it is the small cracks on her armour around her shoulders that caught Ozpin's attention. Ozpin stared worriedly at dragon girl's injury. Even though is light, but is still reminded Ozpin of his failure thousands of years ago.

The dragon girl seems to catch Ozpin's worried stare and assured him with a small smile. Ozpin quickly burrowed his worry and returned the girl's smile with a friendly kind grin. However, angry howling from the forest told Ozpin they don't have much time

"Let's go" Ozpin said in his gentle tone, however now also has a small sign of urgency in it. The dragon girl seemly heard the howling as well quickly nodded in agreement.

The pair quickly made their way to the bullhead. The girl looked at the bullhead in fascination. "It must be her first time seeing a human machine" the headmaster thought in amusement. However, they didn't have all day, the loud angry howling is getting closer and closer.

Ozpin quickly leaped into the transport, then turned around and helped pull the young girl. Ozpin quickly give the pilot the go ahead to move out. Swiftly the engines swift transformed back into flying mode as the bullhead took off. As the bullhead flew off with the other 2 that was hovering, hundreds…. No thousands of Grimms poured out from the forest and into the grassland. They howled furiously at the escaped prey, but couldn't do anything as they flew away.

The dragon girl looked around the inside of the bullhead curiously, her golden eyes filled with wonder. Ozpin could only smile at her curiosity.

"Wizard, where are we going?" the girl asked, clearing speaking more easily in human form. "We are going my school" Ozpin answered, "and my name is Ozpin."

"Ozzzzpin?"

Ozpin smile grow brighter watching the dragon girl trying to pronounce his name.

The dragon girl was constantly moving around and looking at different parts of the bullhead in curiosity. However, it was a tiring day for the young girl, soon she fell asleep on the way to Beacon.

* * *

 **Author Note**

* * *

 **What do you guys think? please tell me.**

 **All criticism and feedback is appropriated**

 **Please tell me in a review or message for any spelling mistake.**

 **I have the young dragon turn into a young girl because i want the power/strength of a dragon to tie in with age. She will grow older as her power grow. I hope you guys like it.**

 **what do you guys think of the combat? Good? Bad? Boring?**

 **And yes, the 'energy' the young dragon have is aura. I hope you guys won't mind the way i introduced it. it got activated by 'The Dragon Legacy'.**

 **I hope my dragon flame isn't too chessy. its silver and had red 'lightning' because dragon girl ate a red dust which empowered the flame.**

 **I hope Ozpin didn't go out of charactor, i pictured him as a wise and kind old man. And it took me 30 minute to decide what colour Ozpin's vast are. Seriously, sometime it look black and sometime it looks green so i decide to settle with 'black green'.**

 **This chapter is mainly for the young dragon to meet and go with Ozpin so she can start her time in Beacon.**

 **Anyways vote for the dragon girl's name on my profile, i'm probably going to reveal/choose her name next chapter if all goes as planned.**

 **My school holiday ends next week, i'm going try to finish chapter 4 before that, but no promises. When school start, update speed is most likely going to slow down even more.**

 **edit: fixed spelling**

 **edit 2: The dragon girl now has horns in human form that i forgot to write about.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beacon

**Author Note: please read Author Note**

 **I decide to give the dragon girl's human forum dragon horns. See the last chapter for changes.**

* * *

The dragon girl was abruptly woken from her dream of delicious gems. Eyes still closed, she blindly pushed the offending hands away. But, the hand came back to shake her shoulder immediately. With other option, the dragon girl groan in annoyance as she opened her eyes.

It was first time the dragon girl didn't naturally awoke from deep slumber. She stared in irritation at Ozpin as he withdrew his hand. The Headmaster shrugged at the girl's stare. "You told me to wake you up when we arrive." Ozpin replied to her silent question.

Curiosity and interest instantly replaced annoyance as the silver haired girl peaked up at the idea of exploring a new place. She immediately tried to look out of the metal bird and see the world around. She deflated after discovering the side of the metal bird has closed up. She scratched her silver horn in frustration at being denied the view of the outside world.

Ozpin smiled at the girl's disappointment and radioed the pilot to open the side door.

The silver haired girl squealed in excitement as she rushed to door immediately as it opens up. "Be careful" Ozpin warned before he followed suit.

Cold rushing winds brushed around her as she peeked out in excitement. The Dragon girl didn't feel the freezing cold. She could only gasp in shock at the view outside. She stared in wonder at the massive Beacon tower sitting on a beautiful cliff side. She has never seen such magnificent and superb architectural. Actually, she has never seen any architectural other than the dragon temple, which was grand but was not even near Beacon's size and level. Even in the vast knowledge of her subconscious, only the dragon's ancestral home, Long Island could compare to Beacon.

Ozpin could particle feel the excitement and wonder coming off from the girl. He grinned at her reaction remembering the first reaction of many student seeing Beacon for the first time. "Welcome to my school, Beacon" the headmaster told the girl proudly. If there is one thing Ozpin was proud of, it is Beacon.

Her eyes shined stars as she examined Beacon. Everything excited the dragon girl to no end. She saw crowds of interesting students moving around the yard. She saw fascinating human house below her as they passed by. She saw beautiful red lush forest on the side of the school. And….. A pissed of looking blonde human woman holding a riding crop?

* * *

Ozpin was not an easy man to scare. But, the sight of an angry Glynda Goodwitch zooming toward him, sent a cold chill down his spin. The silver haired girl next to him watched on with curiosity completely oblivious to the incoming danger.

"Ozpin!"

Ozpin flinched at Glynda yelling his name. He could only prey it's not her time of the month or else his doomed.

The very pissed of Glynda marched right next to the duo. She stared at him, completely ignoring the girl right next to him.

"what's wrong Glynda?" Ozpin immediately want to slap himself as Glynda's face pretty much turned purple.

"What's wrong? You disappeared for more than 12 hours! No one know where you were. I was about to contact James and the other 2 headmasters. You can't just disappear of the grind like this." Glynda ranted on angrily. The usually strict cool-headed headmistress has completely lost it. Ozpin mentally sighed knowing he need to give Glynda a satisfying answer or else…. There is no else.

Ozpin put his hand up to stop Glynda's ranting. Steam seems to come out of her eyes as she stared him with burning fury.

"Glynda, I didn't inform you of my expedition because I was racing against Salem. I had to be hasty to beat her, I didn't have time to notify you." Glynda eye softened at the mentioned of Salem

"But, still Oz, you can't just fall off the grind like this. You are our leader."

Ozpin knows this too. But this was important. He clutched his cane hard as his eyes darkened. He feels like he has a mountain on his back. He couldn't fail, not again.

"This was important, Glynda." He said it more harshly then he liked. He felt a small tug on his side. He looked down at the girl light smile. _You didn't fail._ Her golden eyes communicated silently to him, comforting and reassuring him. He felt like the weight on him disappeared. He smiled back at the girl. Softening his clutch on his cane.

Glynda seems to finally notice the silver haired girl next to him.

"Who is she Oz? Was she the reason you disappeared?" Ozpin stopped Glynda once again.

"Not here Glynda" He pointed toward the crowd of curious student that begin to gather around them. Glynda now noticed them too, she barked at the crowd. The students dispersed instantly, not wanting to suffer their headmistress's wrath. As the crowd vanished without a trace, Glynda nudged her head to them to follow.

Ozpin and the dragon girl followed Glynda toward his offices.

* * *

They arrived at his office. Glynda couldn't wait to ask him questions.

"Who is she Oz? Was she the reason you disappeared?" she repeated her question from earlier.

Ozpin nudged the excited and nervous young girl forward.

She stood still for a second not sure what to do before awkwardly holding her fist out.

"Um hello headmistress" Glynda stared at the girl's fist Ozpin mentally face-palmed. He forgot the knowledge of 'The Dragon Legacy' is few thousand years behind. They don't kiss people's hand when they meet anymore.

"Tell her who you are" he guided her straight to the point, not wanting her to use anymore out dated greeting method.

The silver haired girl looked at him, unsure what to say. He nodded softly at her to reassure her. She took a big breath. She turned back toward Glynda who was confused at the exchanged between the duo. The girl's nervousness disappeared, replaced with a dragon's confidence and pride. Her golden eyes stared into Glynda's green.

"I'm a dragon." She said with pride in her voice.

"What? What?" Glynda only look dumbfounded at the girl before staring at Ozpin for conformation.

He nodded his head, giving Glynde his conformation. Glynda turned back to the girl, with doubt still in her eyes.

Suddenly, blinding silver light covered the girl forcing him and Glynda to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, instead of founding the young girl, they found a large silver dragon.

Glynda stared at the majestic dragon in shock. She gasped in surprise, not sure either at the sudden change from Faunus to dragon or the appearance of an extinct magical species. The dragon's golden eyes looked back into Glynde's eyes like the girl before.

Ozpin was secretly laughing. He has never seen Glynde's mouth like this before. Not even the time he told her about Salem.

Just as quickly as she transformed into her dragon form, in a flash of silver light she transformed back into her Faunus form.

"Now you believe me?" the dragon girl asked with a dragon's pride.

Glynda could only slowly nod, still in shock. It took a few minutes for her to recover from her shock.

"Where will she stay" Glynda wanted to know the arrangement. "She is too young to be a student, she can't stay at Beacon."

Ozpin looked at the girl. A flash of panic seems to flash though her golden eyes before she silently begged him to allow her stay. He smiled at her to comfort her. He returned his sight back onto Glynda and shook his head. "Salem is after her, Beacon is her only safe heaven. She will stay at Beacon." He said determinedly "She will be my ward and personal assistant."

Glynda seems like she wanted to protest, but choose not to. Her scroll vibrated reminding her of a class she needed to teach.

Ozpin nodded at her as she asked the permission to leave. Glynda left the room that give her so many surprise and shock, finally back into normality.

* * *

Ozpin have told her the knowledge she has is few thousands of years behind. She has asked for the direction of the library and decided to go to the library to update her knowledge on the world and humans while Ozpin sort out her papers. She didn't like embarrassing herself or Ozpin. She swears she will have the current fashionable greeting the next she meets the blonde professor.

Of course, that was after she had a delicious hot red gem (Ozpin called It Dust) as lunch. She was starving since they landed. She didn't want to be seen as impolite and ask for gems when Glynda was talking to her. Her knowledge told her humans hate being interrupted (which could be not true). She immediately asked for a gem after Glynda had.

She mentally laughed at the thought. Stilling remembering Ozpin's funny face when she swallowed the whole gem (Dust she reminded her self again).

She admired the view of Beacon on her way to the library. The bustling school was filled with energetic and interesting student as busily past by her. Many stared at her as she passed them. Some stared at her shining silver armour while some stared at her horns. Some of the stares were of confusion and curiosity while some give her stares of hostility. She understands confusion curiosity, but hostility? She could only scratch her horn in confusion at some of the hostility stare she received.

As she moved into the library, the librarian looked at her for a second before nodding to her. She nodded back remembering Ozpin calling the librarian ahead with his small rectangle human machine. She asked for the direction of world history before murmuring thank you as the Liberian kindly pointed it out for her.

As she shifted though the massive line of shelfs, she heard loud laughter from a corner. Curious, The dragon girl peeked toward the occurrence.

She saw a group of students setting around a table. Playing some sight of fascinating game on a board.

"Noooooooo, my Vacuo Rangers! Yang !"

She watched with interest as the red-haired girl sitting on the left slammed her head onto the table and whined. The blond girl next to her only laughed. The raven-haired girl seems to notice as she stared at the dragon girl with amber eyes. She waved friendly at the girl and give a light smile.

The game they were playing looked intriguing and entertaining. She almost went to them, wanting to know more of this fascinating game. But, the embarrassment she suffered early was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want that to happen again. She sighed as she unwillingly left the students to the world history section.

When she arrived, she immediately dived nose deep into the thick book of Remnant history.

* * *

Ozpin face-palmed into his table. He has just calculated of the food cost of the girl. Well, let's just say she needs to eat more normal food or else at least 3 Dust a day. He is going to be bankrupted with no more delicious Cocoa. As he looked at the cup of hot chocolate cocoa on his table. He firmly told himself to take the girl to the cartoon soon and get her addicted to human food.

Ozpin sighed as he continued to with his massive pile of paper work.

* * *

Blake watched at the young Faunus girl from across the book shelfs. She has excused herself from her team to come and see her. When she spotted her earlier, she couldn't believe eyes. A little young Faunus girl looking at them across the library. Blake was worried for the girl. She could get into trouble or be bullied by scums like Cardin Winchester and his henchmen because of her horns. Her eyes darkened at the thought of that racist.

The girl closed her book which broke Blake out of her thought. The girl looked up straight at her. Gold meeting amber. Blake was shocked. _How did she know I was here?_ Blake was sure she didn't make any sound. It must be her Faunus sense, Blake decided. Blake waved at the girl and moved toward her. There's no hiding now.

The girl only continued to stare at her with a confused face.

"Hello, I'm Blake" Blake introduced herself to the girl. Blake is usually the quiet one. But, she wanted to know more about this young Faunus girl. She hoped the girl would trust more due to her introduction.

The girl seems to unsure how to answer. She looked at her with an awkward face and only nodded slightly at her introduction.

"little one, what are you doing here?" She kneed down to the child's eye level.

"learning. And I'm not little" Her mouth puffed up angrily. Blake couldn't stop herself and cracked a smile at the cute sight. "Alright, alright. Big one" Blake surrendered and said smiling. That seems to satisfy the girl as her puffed mouth deflated.

"This library is only for students and teachers. How did you get in here?" Blake decide to go straight to the point. The girl thought about the question.

"I'm Ozpin's ward and assistant. He said I can come here." Blake's jaw dropped. She never heard about Professor Ozpin having a young Faunus ward and assistant.

The girl seems to sense Blake's doubt. "I only arrived today" She reaffirmed.

Blake slowly nodded at the girl's claims. She wanted to ask more about herself, but the yelling of her teammates tells her she needs to go back. "It's meeting you, ….." Blake realized she never got the girl's name.

The girl seems to realize that to. She seemed troubled for a second before a smile appeared before she opened her book again. Blake peeked, it was a page about the moon. "Luna" the girl said firmly "My name is Luna."

"It's meeting you, Luna." Blake nodded and said her goodbyes as her teammates voice gets closer.

"Its nice meeting you too, Blake." The girl said with a small smile. She waved as Blake waved back and returned to her team.

* * *

Luna watched the interesting Faunus girl leave. She may not have any animal features but, she smelled different than a human. Like a cat, she decided.

As Blake's back vanished between the book shelfs, Luna turned her eyes back to her very fascinating book of history she missed for a few thousand years.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **All criticism and feedback is appropriated**

 **Please tell me in a review or message for any spelling mistake.**

 **What do you guys think? i hope Blake or Glynda isn't OOC. I original planned for the dragon girl to meet the whole of team RWBY, but decide it would be to long (*hiding my laziness*).**

 **Its a slight tease before meeting the whole RWBY team.**

 **Luna win the name poll by 1 vote (4) so i choose the winner. I hope the way I implemented the name isn't bad.**

 **I also decided to give Luna faunus features because i believe it could create my interesting scenes and conversations.**

 **Anyways, a new idea striked me this weekend and i can't stop but begin writing on a new** ** **RWBY** story. Don't worry guys this story won't stop if you are worried. before i started writing stories, I planned to only write 1 story at a time but than i noticed it would be at least 50 chapters before Silver dragon could even finish... So i decide to start my new idea along with Silver dragon so it won't disappear.**

 **edit: change '3 Dust a day' to 'at least 3 Dust a day' + plus give Dust capital D**

 **edit 2: fixed spelling, from incorrect 'smiled' to smelled.**


	5. Chapter 5: Regular Food

**Author Note**

 **Raptorex: I'm happy you like it :). I'm sorry that i'm horrible at grammar. In school, i get 1 out of 5 for Grammar... but, i'm looking for a beta that will hopefully help.**

 **Andromeda: i'm thinking about it, though it would be slightly overpowered i think.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Changed it, so it now says at least 3 Dust a day. (Hint hint, it will increase as Luna grow older so now it makes more sense).**

 **kyrogue23: thank you for your kind words, and support. I have re-displayed the poll result on my profile for a while, I hope you have seen it. If not, please message me and I will re-display it again for another week.**

* * *

Salem slammed her wine goblet into the table, shattering it completely, the table dented under her power. Storms brewed behind her monstrous crimson eyes. She was furious. She has underestimated Ozpin again. Her Grimm failed to kill the newborn beast. The dragons exist once again. The thought made her blood boil. They have haunted her since the beginning of her time. She had only managed to get rid of them a few dozen millennium ago. Now they are back to plague her once again. She could practically hear that gold old hag laughing at her from her grave.

 _No! Not a chance_. She slammed her clutched fist down to the table, the table crumbled under her strengthen. She will die before she allows the dragons to roam the skies again. She will kill **It** , the last dragon. The last of the plague that haunted her for so many millenniums. Ozpin, not even you can protect it from me.

But, the question of how remained. She has missed her best opportunity to eliminate the newborn. Now he will defiantly hide **It** under heavy security and protection. It will be much harder and even near impossible for her to kill **It** under his watchful eyes. But. Salem cracked a cold smile. All defenses have cracks and holes, she will just need to find it. However, first she will need eyes on Ozpin's school. She waved a seer to her.

Salem stared into the seer's globe. It was not long before an laughter came through the globe.

"What do you wish my Goddess"

"Tyrion, forget about the Spring Maiden for now. I have a more pressing matter for you."

"Hhhhgahghhhha" His insane giggle filled the room. "Your wish is my command, my Goddess."

* * *

"Do I have to eat Human food?" Luna pouted as Ozpin lead her to the Beacon Canteen.

She has just returned from the library after diving into the history of Remnant. She was fascinated by the 'recent' (few hundred years) development in Remnant. The Great War, the creation of the Huntsman academies, the develop of human technology and the new human customs. They were all very exciting. She was especially attracted to pages dedicated to the moon. When she saw the moon on the bullhead (Human birds are called Bullhead), she was surprised. The moon should have been round and whole, according to the knowledge in her subconscious. Instead, it was crescent and shattered. She indulged herself into the thick history book. The next she looked outside, the sun have already set. Her stomach already growling, reminding her of her prime needs.

As she returned the massive book back to the bookshelf and leave, she was surprised to see Ozpin waiting for her at the exist. Ozpin said he was he to take her to eat. Luna was pleased, she was hungry, she couldn't wait to swallow more yummy hot Red Rust. However, her joyful mood quickly diminished after he revealed he was taking her to the cartoon to eat human food. She shuddered at the thought. Her knowledge of human foods was….. unpleasant to say at the least. Her knowledge states humans cook food by only stuffing on as much salt as possible, turning all the food, they cooked into throat choking rubbish. It was clearly the ancestor that was responsible to input the knowledge of human food into 'The Dragon Legacy' hated it.

"Luna (she told him her new name), you can't just eat Dust all day. You also need to eat regular foods as well." Ozpin tried to convince her.

"but, I don't need 'regular food', I only need my delicious Red Dusts." Luna whined in response. Her mouth puffed up in annoyance.

"Who me hugged after I told Glynda you can stay? Who said she will listen to my every command? Were you lying." Ozpin knows well to push.

"Never! A Dragon never lies." Luna said proudly before lowering her back in defeat, her face sulking as she followed Ozpin in silence.

As they traveled close and close to 'Hell', Luna mentally prepared herself for the salt torture awaiting her.

"We here" Ozpin announced as they entered a massive bustling cloister-like hull, filled with energetic and loud students. Luna's good sense was instantly flooded with loud noise and many different smell, she was overwhelmed. She stood completely still as her mind process to get used to so many senses at once. She didn't how long she stood there, it until Ozpin gently nudged her before she came back to her senses. She nodded at him before continuing to follow him to the end of the hall, where the foods are.

Students all around them bowed respectively to Ozpin as they passed by. Some also eyed her with interest and curiosity. Even though she still is dreading to eat 'regular food', she was also curious. All the students they passed by was eating 'regular food' with no problem. None of them had the face of disgust or was choking on salt. And… the food she saw, do look appealing. Maybe, her knowledge of human food was out dated as well, Luna decided. She will give 'regular food' a try. As they passed by the crowds of students, she saw many interesting faces, a bunny Faunus with cute long fluff, a brown-haired girl with fascinating clothing and a coooool sun-glass, and also the total-a-Faunus-girl, Blake. She was sitting with her teammates, she saw from early. They were sitting with some other students as well.

The strong diverse flavors entering her nose, returned her from her thoughts. They arrived at the quiet serving tables. Most of the students have already grabbed their food, with only a few lefts. Ozpin stood back and signaled her to take a look. Even though the canteen has already served most students, what remains were still plentiful and distinct. She can see many different rich colourful foods, but she was disappointed. Out of all the food, none smelt like the fire fury of the Red Dust. She was about to complain to Ozpin, then a flavor caught her attention. She instantly rushed to the source of the smell leaving Ozpin behind to eat her dust. Ozpin immediately followed the dragon girl in curiosity. He finds her staring at a pile of spiced hot chilly chicken wings dipped in pepper source, Beacon canteen's (in)famous chilly spiced 'death' wing. Ozpin could still remember students daring each other to eat this hot wing of 'death', only to spend the next few days with an ice block in their mouth to cool down the heat.

A food attendant that spotted the dragon girl and warned her. "Little lady, this is not the kind of food you want, its incredibly chilly, there is some ice-creams ov.." Her jaw dropped to the ground as Luna swallowed a 'death' wing whole. Yes, including the bones. Under the food attendant's unbelieving eyes, she sucks her fingers of the hot sauces before giving out a satisfying sigh. She quickly grabbed a tray and begin to pile the delicious hot wings on to the troy.

* * *

Luna alone excitingly carried her delicious hot spiced wings to an empty table. Ozpin had left her when she found these hot burning delights, claiming he had matters to attend to while murmuring about his saved chocolate cocoa. He only instructed her to return to his office after the mail to discuss her sleeping arrangement.

As she sat down onto the empty table and place her massive pile of wings onto it, she instantly stuffed another hot wing into her mouth. However, this time she chose to slowly relish the hot burning taste. She feels like there is an explosion in her mouth. It tastes sooo good! She takes it all back, 'regular food' is great. The chicken wings taste so much like a Red Dust, but at the same time better. The Red Dust tasted delicious, but its taste was also singular and dull. The hot wing's favour was much more colourful and spicy. She could feel the chilly continue to burn in her mouth as she swallowed the wing down. It feels like a trail of blazing spice going down. She loves it. Just as she was about to enjoy another spicy delight, an annoying voiced appeared behind.

"Hey, little animal" She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around to see a tall bulky guy with blue eyes and brown hair.

* * *

"Come on, tells us the details!" Nora exclaimed as she smashed her fist onto their table "You guys must have been Awesooooome!"

"Calm down Nora, I'm sure team RWBY where share their adventure with us" Ren said with his usual calm voice.

"Actually, it was mainly Blake and Ruby. The White Fang and Roman Torchwood have already escaped when Yang and I arrived." Ruby heard her partner clarify as she sharpened her nails.

Ruby and her teammates have only returned to Beacon in the afternoon after spending a day entire day at the Vale police department. Even though professor Ozpin vouched for them, the police still required them to stay for questioning. Ruby didn't mind as the police station had delicious chocolate chip cookies to give to them. Both Yang and Weiss was irritated by this, Weiss bubbling about how disruptive this is to her timetable and Yang… well Yang was being Yang. Blake was quiet, Ruby know it's like her thing, but still. Sun seemed like he was used to this as he seemly was complete unaffected. However, Ruby was worried for Penny the most, she disappeared after the police arrived. She really hopes Penny is alright, she was nice. And her weapons, even now her silver eye shined at the thought of those cool swords! That can shoot laser! Laser!

They were discharged during noon. They fare-welled with Sun, who said he need to check if his team have arrived yet for the Vital Festival. After team RWBY returned to beacon in the afternoon, even though they archived victory, they team spirit was low. Seeing this, team RWBY's fearless and wise leader, Ruby decided they needed a game of 'Remnant' to cheer up the mood. Suffice to say, Yang won, destroying all their entire army with cleverly placed trap card. Dammit, Sneaky Yang. They were all enjoying themselves even Blake. It was until Blake decide to take a walk, only telling them she needed some fresh air.

"Don't forgot about Sun and Penny, they did a lot too." Blake stated.

"They sound so cool, you must introduce them to us" Jaune exclaimed. "We sure will Jaune" She replied cheerfully to her friend. Ruby was happy to introduce her friends to one another.

Suddenly, Blake stood up abruptly, staring with her eyes filled with anger. They were all puzzled by their friend's sudden hostility, but immediately understood why, when they followed her vision. There it was in the corner, the school's bully (and racist) Cardin Winchester bullying the little Faunus girl that was with professor Ozpin. They see Cardin pulling the girl's horns and no doubt verbally bullying her. He then knocked the little girl's troy onto the ground, her food spilling everywhere.

Blake immediately rushed to stop him. "Come on, we need to stop him" She yelled as she dashed toward them as well. For the first time in a long time, Ruby was angry. Her team and team JNPR was all pissed as well. "We will break his Legs!" Nora roared as the rest of them followed suit.

Then, they all stopped. Their jaws dropped to the ground and eyes open large in shock, as the little 'helpless' Faunus girl lifted Cardin Winchester up with a single arm. The bully had a face of surprise, he tried to struggle free from the girl's hold, but failing completely. Suddenly, the little girl hurled high into the air. He flew like rag-doll and hit the roof at lightning speed, breaking through the roof into the night sky with ease.

The noisy dining hall went completely silent, they all stared at the little girl that just thrown someone more than 2 times her size. The little girl looked scared and afraid. Her golden eye filled with fear as all eyes focused on her. Suddenly, the girl dashed at an unbelievable speed (for a little girl). She knocked over tables and trays, causing chaos and yelling as she escaped the dining hall.

After the shock have went off, Ruby remember the scared face of the little girl. Her heart clutched at the thought of how scared she must have been, being bullied by the racist Cardin. Momentarily, she forgot about the fact the scared little girl just thrown the big bully through the roof. All she can think about is how scared she must have been. Instantly Ruby active her semblance as she gives chase to the girl, wanting to comfort the frightened girl. She zoomed though the dining hall like a lightning, leaving only rose pedals behind.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please tell me. All feedback + criticism +suggestion is appropriated.**

 **Feel free to pm me to ask questions or want me to fix any grammar/spelling.**

 **Hope you guys like the Salem and Ruby POV this chapter. I had to rewrite Ruby's POV many times since it sounded completely sh!t the first few times (and boring + dull). I'm happy with the final end result (the best i can do with my average C+ English).**

 **Expect more Ruby POV and maybe some Blake's in the future.**

 **anyways, I will be working on my other story, RWBY Gamer: Ruby's Empire next so expect the next update for this story in around 1.5 or 2 weeks.**

 **Also looking for a beta reader for this story. Anyone interested, hit me up with a PM.**


End file.
